ABSTRACT The major objective of the Midwinter Conference of Immunologists is to provide an annual scientific meeting conducive to interaction among established senior scientists with new investigators, postdoctoral and graduate students. The goal of the conference is to communicate the most recent developments in the field of immunology. The Midwinter Conference of Immunologists has a long track record of organizing successful meetings. The 46th conference has been scheduled for January of 2007. The topics will cover an in depth analysis of important recent developments in regulation and development of immune responses. Recent data will be presented of transcriptional control of immunity and pathways for generating T cell receptor ligands. New insights in the inflammatory responses in infection and allergy will be explored. Factors important in determining cell fate in the immune system will be addressed. Novel information on cells and pathways that regulate the immune system to prevent autoimmunity will be discussed. The speakers selected for the 46th Midwinter Conference are excellent and represent well-known scientists as well as upcoming young investigators. The program will allow ample time for discussion, exchange of ideas and establishment of collaborations. This conference is an excellent venue for postdoctoral fellows and graduate students to meet established investigators. The 2007 conference promises to be as successful as previous Midwinter Conferences to generate novel ways to explore the immune system.